dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Quality Time
"Quality Time" is the eighth episode of Season 2 of . Zeta and Agent Bennet are forced to work together to save their loved ones, who are stuck in a broken down submarine that is taking on water. Plot Agent Bennet is at home, reviewing Zeta's file, starting right from the moment when Zeta went renegade, including information such as Dr. Selig, the person who helped create Zeta and that Zeta is still trying to get into contact with him. Agent Bennet still believes that the evil organisation, Brother's Day is behind Zeta and wonders what they would want with Dr. Selig. He tries to find out what Selig is currently working on, but discovers that he doesn't have access to know. He tries to discover more, by asking the computer to find information on other work Selig is working on, but is interrupted by his son James, who reminds his father that he promised to take him sailing. However too focused on capturing Zeta, Bennett tells James that he can't and that he must continue with his work, thus disappointing James. As James begins to leave, the computer alerts Bennett to some of Dr. Selig's other work at a Marine Center as he was sent information from professor, Marion O'Keefe. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to both discover more on what Dr. Selig is working on and make James happy at the same time, Bennett invites James to go to the Marine Centre instead of sailing. At the Center, Zeta (having also discovered the information regarding Dr. Selig) is just leaving and finds Ro, who is flirting with one of the workers Bret, who drives one of the submarines and invites Ro on a date. However they are soon interrupted by Zeta who tells Ro that he has just finished speaking to Dr. O'Keefe and informs her that they can go. Ro pulls Zeta aside and tells him that she wants to stay around longer so that she may enjoy her date with Bret. Bret leaves to prepare the sub as Zeta and Ro go for a walk, around the same time Bennett and James arrive. However, James soon realizes that the Marine Centre is actually a research centre, discovering that his father is still continuing with his work. Bennett however tells him that they are spending time together, but he needs to take care of business at the same time. However, seeing that James is disappointed, Bennett spots Bret working on the submarine and gains an idea. Bennett goes up to Bret and asks him to take James with him on the sub, Brett refuses, informing him that the sub is already full, but after Bennett insists further by showing his NSA badge, Brett reluctantly agrees to take James with him. Bennett says goodbye to James and goes off to work, though James is still disappointed. Soon after Bennett leaves, Ro arrives for her date, where she meets James and is informed of the change of plans. Everyone enters the sub, where Ro and James are forced to share a seat, since the sub only allows two passengers. They dive into the water and start to explore the coral reef, though Ro and James are not happy with their current situation. Wanting to cheer them up, Bret decides to take them to a coral reef, unaware they missed a danger sign. Back at the centre, Bennett speaks with Dr. O'Keefe, where she informs him that Dr. Selig was there just over a week ago and that he wanted to learn more information of how starfish regenerate themselves. She also informs him that he is the second person to ask about the information, suspicious Bennett asks who was the first, where she points out Zeta who is nearby. Shocked, Bennett grabs weapons from his car and a chase ensures between him and Zeta. He briefly captures Zeta, until he manges to escape again. Back in the submarine, Bret continues to show Ro and James the sights, but both remain unimpressed. Tired of their attitudes, Bret tells them off, but distracts himself from some incoming jellyfish. The submarine briefly crashes where one of the extra engines is gone, causing water to begin to fill in the sub as it spirals out of control. Bret tries to regain control of the sub, but with the engine gone it's no use. The sub soon crashes, but while Ro and James are alright, Bret is knocked unconscious. Ro instructs James to get help on the radio while she drives the submarine, however with the extra engine gone, the submarine slithers around on the ground. The submarine begins to take on more water, James starts to panic and begins to work on calling for help on the radio. Back at the centre, Bennett continues to search for Zeta, however an alarm goes off. Zeta changes into one of the professors as he overhears one of them speaking of the crashed submarine. In the control room, James alerts everyone of the crashed sub, warning that it's taking on water. Bennett begins to worry as Dr. O'Keefe assures him and asks of Brett's whereabouts. James explains what happened, informing them of Brett's condition and of the sub. Dr. O'Keefe realizes what's wrong. Bennett says they should call for help, but seeing that they are taking and water and can't wait, Dr. O'Keefe informs everyone that they'll have to send another sub down to rescue them. Dr. O'Keefe says that she needs two volunteers as that is all the submarine can handle. Much to the shock of everyone, Zeta reveals himself and offers to rescue them, seeing he is their best hope. Bennett refuses for Zeta to be involved, angrily informing him it's his family who are in danger, but Zeta reveals they have the same problem, revealing Ro is trapped in the sub alongside James. Bennett contacts James and confirms the girl is Ro. Seeing that Zeta is telling the truth, Bennett allows him to proceed with mission, but volunteers himself to be the second man for the mission. However, still suspicious of Zeta, Bennett handcuffs him, refusing to lose again and both proceed to rescue James and Ro. In the broken down sub, James discover the sub to have a pump, but seeing as it was slightly damage in the crash, he does it manually. During their time, Ro learns that James is Bennett's son and begins explaining her relationship with his father, revealing that she and Zeta are the fugitives that Bennett has been after. Ro is surprised to learn about Bennett's family, seeing he's been so obsessed with catching Zeta. Seeing how much trouble his father has caused her, James doesn't blame Ro if she hates him, but Ro denies his claim, assuring that he's better than her supposive date. Bennett and Zeta are in a sub, searching for the broken sub with James and Ro. Zeta remains handcuffed and tries to convince Bennett to release him, seeing he won't be able to help. Bennett refuses, declaring he will only be release when it's necessary, believing Zeta will harm him. Zeta attempts to assure he would never be harmed, but Bennett continues to disbelieve Zeta's claims. Becoming suspscious, Bennett believes that James being with Ro is no coincidence, suspecting this was a plot created by Zeta to lure him into a trap, actually attempting to blame Zeta for James' endangerment. Zeta defends himself, questioning if James was forced into the sub, but Bennett avoids the subject, refusing to admit it was his own mistake that got James into trouble in the first place. Zeta tells Bennett that at some point he is going to have to trust him, assuming his son is more important than his capture. Offended, Bennett reveals that his son is indeed important to him, but refuses to forgot his job, revealing he works hard to assure the world is safe for his son to he grows up. Bennett also explains that despite whatever circumstances occur during the rescue mission, he is still going to arrest Zeta. Background information Home video releases * Production inconsistencies * Zeta's escape is said to be August 5, 2041. In the episode " ", this event is said to be six days ago, thus placing Zeta's fight with the NSA at Hamilton Hill High School in that episode on August 11, 2041. That will be a Sunday and during the summer, not likely a day for classes. * In security footage, the fleeing Zeta is using his "Zee" disguise. He didn't get this until he first met Ro. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:The Zeta Project episodes Category:Episodes directed by Tim Maltby Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps